1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus in which damage and/or defects are decreased when forming an emission layer, and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an organic light-emitting device in a display area. The organic light-emitting device includes an intermediate layer includes an emission layer and is interposed between a pixel electrode and an opposite electrode.
When manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus, the emission layer may be formed using various methods, such as a deposition method, an inkjet printing method, or a laser induced thermal imaging (LITI) method.
However, according to the methods of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus of the related art, it may be difficult to form an emission layer, the emission layer may be damaged, or defects may be formed in the emission layer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.